There are some wearable devices, such as a head-mounted display (HMD), which is capable of detecting a dangerous object, such as a vehicle, and is capable of sending out warning information. In such devices, an image signal is used to detect danger from a vehicle. Moreover, there are some other wearable devices, which use an audio signal to detect the danger and then provide warning information.